LO QUE SIENTO POR TI
by amy2893
Summary: Shaoran esta enamorado de sakura quiere decirle que la ama con una cancion que dice exactamente sus sentimientos


_**Lo que siento por ti**_

_Shaoran li era un chico de 17 años era muy guapo, el mas codiciado de la preparatoria, aparte de eriol hiraguizagua .el tenia ojos color ámbar, pelo castaño, el cual nunca peinaba y le daba un aire de chico rebelde( lo que a toda adolescente le gusta). Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria, tenía un club de fans a raíz de esto. El podía tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, solo tendría que chistar los dedos y todas caían rendidas a sus pies. Esta chica no era nada mas ni nada menos que su mejor amiga, sakura kinomoto._

_Sakura kinomoto era una joven de 17 años muy linda, según todos los chicos de la preparatoria. Era una joven de cabello castaño, ojos color esmeralda le gustaba casi todas las materias a excepción de matemáticas, nunca entendía nada._

_Ella era la amiga del chico mas guapo de la preparatoria, shaoran li y era envidiada por todas las chicas del colegio. Estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo shaoran._

_Al principio negaba esa posibilidad pero si no fuera por tomoyo que le hubiese insistido en que ella sentía más que amistad por shaoran, ella hubiese seguido pensando que solo lo quería como amigo_

_Flash_

_-tomoyo ya te dije que solo lo quiero como amigo-decía sakura tratando de convencer a tomoyo- solo lo quiero como amigo._

_-ah! ¿Y te agarran celos por cada amigo al cual se acercan las chicas, te pones nerviosa con su cercanía, te salta el corazon hasta la estratosfera cuando se acerca?-dijo tomoyo tratando de que sakura se diera cuenta que amaba a shaoran._

_-bueno yo…-dijo muy nerviosa sakura._

_-bueno nada solo date cuenta que estas enamorada de el. ¿Acaso te pasa algo como esto por otro chico?-le pregunta tomoyo_

_-bueno no…-dijo sakura pensando que capaz tomoyo tenia razón._

_-¿ves? Solo tenías que pensar y te darías cuenta._

_-tienes razón tomoyo-dijo derrotada sakura ante el nuevo descubrimiento-pero que voy hacer ahora, ¿Cómo lo mirare ala cara?_

_-solo tienes que decirle que lo amas-dijo tomoyo como diciendo lo mas obvio del mundo._

_-no puedo, ¿si no corresponde mis sentimientos? No quiero perder su amistad.-dijo sakura con lágrimas _

_-pero saku…_

_-nada dejémoslo así tomoyo._

_Fin del flash_

_Desde ese día anhelaba que shaoran le dijera que la amaba y que estuviera a su lado. Pero parecía que el no sentía lo mismo por que lo notaba mas alejado de ella y pensó que capaz el se habia dado cuenta y no Quería estar cerca mucho tiempo._

_Pensó que era mejor fijarse en otro chico y olvidar a shaoran, pero no encontraba forma de sacarse a shaoran de su corazon._

_Shaoran…_

_Shaoran ya no aguantaba que otros miraran a sakura que la quisieran de maneras lujuriosas, una vez se habia agarrado a las piñas por un comentario que habían echo sobre sakura, claro que ella nunca se entero._

_Realmente estaba desesperado, solo le quedaba pedir ayuda a eriol para poder declararle su amor a sakura._

_Eriol luego de tanto pensar, se le ocurrió que la mejor manera de declararle su amor a sakura era cantarle una canción que le dijera lo que realmente sentía su corazon por ella. A shaoran al principio no le gusto la idea por que pensaba que ninguna canción decía lo que realmente la amaba._

_Luego de tanto buscar encontro una canción que lo convenció. Esa canción decía exactamente todo lo que sentía desde que se enamoro de ella. Luego de que eligieran la canción, tendría que aprenderse la letra (no iba a estar con el papel en la mano) y decidir que día le cantaría la canción. Cantaría la canción el día de la fiesta del colegio, quería dejarle claro a cualquier chico que ella le pertenecía a el y tendrían prohibido acercarse a ella. Para la dichosa fiesta faltaba una semana y para que todo fuera perfecto la invitaría al baile:_

_-saku quiero preguntarte algo._

_-dime shao._

_-quisiera saber si… ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?-sus mejillas se colorearon._

_-claro shao- sakura estaba feliz que la invitara._

_-bueno entonces te paso a buscar a las 9:30_

_-claro_

_Luego de la invitación cada uno partió para sus respectivos hogares. Sakura al llegar a su casa llamo a tomoyo para contarle sobre la invitacion de shaoran. Cuando tomoyo escucho aquello grito de la alegría por sakura y le dijo que su vestido estaba listo que se vería maravillosa con su vestido y shaoran caería a sus pies._

_El día del baile…_

_Eriol y shaoran estaban en la casa del último, habían decidido planear todo bien para que todo saliera perfecto._

_Tomoyo y sakura tambien decidieron prepararse juntas por que sus respectivos chicos vendrían juntos a buscarlas .la hora tan esperada llego y sus respectivos caballeros las fueron a recoger a la casa de Sakura. Los jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta ala ver a sus respectivas parejas, ambas jóvenes estaban bellísimas. Luego de sacarse algunas fotos a pedido del padre de sakura partieron para el baile._

_El salón estaba hermosamente decorado, ese año le habia tocado a el grupo de sakura y ese año fue el mejor._

_Al principio tomaron asiento y tomaron refrescos. Luego de un rato, shaoran tomo valor y le pregunto a sakura si quería bailar. Esta acepto gustosa esta invitación. Luego de bailar un rato los del grupo llamaron a Shaoran para avisarle que era el momento._

_-sakura necesito que te quedes cerca del escenario ¿si?_

_-esta bien. Y shaoran desapareció ella se acerco al escenario, las luces se apagaron y apareció shaoran con el micrófono._

_-esta canción es para la mujer que amo y es la unica en mi vida… sakura._

_Sakura se quedo estática ante la declaración de shaoran. La canción empezó a sonar.._

_Lo que siento por ti_

_Hace__ poco empezó_

_Y__ es algo hermoso_

_Encantadoramente__ caprichoso_

_Me__ pongo a tu merced_

_Cuando__ estas junto a mí_

_Si me llamas estoy_

_A cualquier lado voy_

_Si necesitas que te haga una visita_

_Solicita__ que te valla a buscar_

_A__ buscar_

_Lo que siento por ti_

_Te__ lo voy a decir_

_Aunque__ no es nada fácil_

_Es__ algo que creo mereces oír_

_Lo que siento por ti_

_Suena__ dentro de mí_

_Yo te amo corazon_

_Y me muero por decírtelo!_

_Es amor!_

_Es amor!_

_Es amor!_

_Lo que yo siento_

_Es amor!_

_Es amor!_

_Lo que siento por ti_

_Yo__ jamás lo sentí_

_Nunca__ en mi vida_

_La__ cual antes de ti estaba perdida_

_Sin__ lugar donde ir_

_Mas__ adentro de mí_

_Dame__ tu corazon_

_Voy__ a tratarlo bien_

_De__ vez en cuando me voy sin avisar_

_No__ es para tanto_

_No__ te asustes mi amor_

_Vuelvo__ hoy_

_Lo que siento por ti_

_Te__ lo voy a decir_

_Aunque__ no es nada fácil_

_Es__ algo que creo mereces oír_

_Lo que siento por ti_

_Suena__ dentro de mí_

_Yo te amo corazon_

_Y me muero..._

_Me muero por decírtelo!_

_Me muero por decírtelo!_

_Es amor!_

_Es amor!_

_Es amor!_

_Lo que yo siento_

_Es amor!_

_Es amor!_

_Esta viniendo!_

Luego llamo a sakura al escenario y le pregunto delante de todos

- sakura serias mi novia.

-shaoran… claro que si.- ella salto a sus brazos y lo beso. Las chicas estaban llorando por lo que hizo shaoran y estaban aplaudiendo, por el amor de ellos.

-me has hecho el chico mas feliz del mundo. Y la volvió a besar.

Shaoran ya no tenía que sufrir mas ya tenia el amor de su querida amada y sakura podía besar al chico que todas querían y solo era de ella

Fin

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
